


The Mirror of Erised & Draco Malfoy: An Ongoing Drabble Collection

by dmxlfoypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmxlfoypotter/pseuds/dmxlfoypotter
Summary: This is an ongoing collection of drabbles that detail some of the possibilities Draco Malfoy might experience if he were to look into the Mirror of Erised. (Best viewed as an entire work, rather than separate chapters.)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles are unbeta-ed, so while the characters do not belong to me, all the mistakes do. I hope you enjoy this ongoing collection of drabbles!❤️

When Draco looked into the Mirror of Erised, he hadn’t expected to see just himself, not a single thing different about him. What a fool Draco had been to even consider that this mirror could somehow show him what his heart desperately yearned. As Draco turned to leave, the moonlight illuminated his left arm in the mirror, and with a sharp intake of breath, Draco realized the one thing that had been different: _His arm wasn’t tattooed with the dark mark._ He dropped to his knees and wept. 


	2. 2

Perhaps it was mere curiosity or even plain madness that had Draco agreeing to take a look into the Mirror of Erised with his boyfriend, Harry Potter. The mirror was locked up in an underground vault in the Ministry, but with Harry being the head auror and the boy who lived, it wasn’t too hard getting access to it. 

Hand in hand, Draco and Harry stepped in front of the mirror. What Draco saw in the mirror left him confused and slightly alarmed. He tapped Harry on the shoulder and asked, “Love, what are you seeing?”

Harry gently wrapped his arm around Draco. “The same thing I always see: My parents and I.” Seeing the confused look on Draco’s face, Harry uttered, “Is everything alright?”

“I don’t understand. I think the mirror doesn’t work for me. I’m seeing the same thing I’d see if we stepped in front of a normal mirror.” But as Draco said those words, he realized why. “Harry, you are my greatest desire.” 


	3. 3

Draco was running. To where? He didn’t care. Draco just wanted to get away. He hadn’t realized that he’d started crying until he noticed that he didn’t quite recognize this part of Hogwarts or how he had gotten there through his blurry, tear-filled vision. But this would do. Draco sat down, his back against the stone wall, curled his knees to his chest, and started crying.

So engrossed was he with his self-pity that Draco didn’t notice the ornate mirror right in front of him—didn’t notice it until the moment he had dried his eyes and gotten up to figure out his way back to the Slytherin dormitories. Draco cautiously approached the mirror. The first thing Draco saw was himself: wrinkled robes, rubbed-red eyes, and disheveled hair from when he nearly pulled all of his hair out in frustration.

But then he noticed that there was a hand brushing out the knots of his white-blonde hair with her fingers—Granger? And there, an arm wrapping itself around Hermione’s shoulders—that was Ron, who was flashing him a genuine grin. And finally, Draco observed a hand that was holding onto Draco’s own, a hand that belonged to Harry Potter, who looked at Draco with no malice, no spite—simply love.

For the rest of the night and many more nights after, Draco Malfoy stood there and watched what could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://dmxlfoypotter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
